rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Haijhan
The Haijhan were a previously undiscovered species until shortly after the Apollo Fleet's discovery of the Daikai. The Haijhan are openly hostile towards the Daikai. Because of the Apollo Fleet's protection of the Daikai, the Haijhan also seek to destroy them. Physiology The Haijhan are 1-meter-long orange-red worms of relatively low intelligence, though evolved the capability to merge together into large ‘colonies’ shaped to perform specific tasks. As the number of worms increase, so does the intelligence of the entire colony. This resulted in the Haijhan building big, at least for military use. Different clusters of worms inside the colony seem to form the different sensory organs. Clusters of worms on the creature are capable of working as sensory organs for touch, sight, smell, and radio transmissions. Organization The Haijhan are ruled by the Homeland, a star system consisting of four planets, each which is covered by one, single, massive worm colony that function as super computers. Below these are the Super Hive Ship, which are 20-kilometer wide vessels which consist of a single colony which manages regular Hive Ship and Destroyers. These vessels tend to stay out of combat, their processing power focusing on strategies and interpreting long-rang sensor information. Hive Ships are responsible for management and deployment of the smaller Haijhan Powerarmour units for scouting, military, and research missions. Haijhan Powerarmour units consist of Marauders, Berserkers, Black Guards, Shrimp, Bandits, and Doppelgangers (all human designations), each which has its own tactical purpose. With the exception of the Black Guard, the power armoured units are largely mindless, their mental capabilities used to optimize them in their purpose. Black Guards, being personally created using individuals worms of exceptional intelligence, serve as field commanders, answering only to the Hive Ship itself. Technology Haijhan gain their technology by imitation rather than innovation. While they are capable of modifying and sometimes enhancing the technology they copy, they still require finding technology rather than inventing it. This is the primary task of the Doppelgangers. Haijhan technology currently appears to revolve around magnetic fields, super-heating gases and nanotechnology. Almost all offensive and defensive systems involve them, and all are built by nanotechnology. Despite lacking gravity manipulation technology, the Haijhan Hive Ships are capable of blind space fold jumps. Due to their dependence on Nanotechnology, it is believed another race is responsible for advancing the Haijhan above being a primitive species. Communication The primary form of Haijhan communication is through directed digital radio bursts. All communication, even at short range, is done through radio bursts, and as such, the Haijhan have no mouths. The worm colonies are capable of vibrating the air between them to create sound, which may have been their original means of communication, but appears to have fallen in disuse, and remains only as sighs or grunts. The more ‘sentient’ Haijhan are capable on conversing on Virtual Plains (ViPs) using custom human-like avatars in a virtual world tailored by the one hosting the ViP. While different Haijhan are capable of creating their own avatars, the host Haijhan may modify their appearance as they see fit. Haijhan are required to be connected in order to communicate through a ViP. The mass amount of data transfer in a ViP makes it impossible for someone to read listen in on conversations. Due to its drastically smaller size, the Black Guard is the only ViP-capable Haijhan than cannot host its own Virtual Plain. Notable Haijhan Mordred Trivia *The Haijhan began developement as an adaptation of the Hunter worm colonies from Halo. This was to give the Apollo Fleet something to fight that wasnt an actual battlesuit, but was the size of one. *The Haijhan have a lower level of technology in order to show just how good humanity is at making weapons and machines of death. *Haijhan weapons are based on the Brutes from halo. Their weapon style took quite a while to layout, as they had to have something different, but not more advanced than the Apollo Fleet. *The Virtual Plains were created in order to have an interesting way of conversing with the giant Haijhan. It also serves to create a sort of weird, 'anime' flare to the Haijhan. *With human avatars it is more than likely that the Haijhan have encountered humans in some form or another. *The Haijhan are the only enemy species not to receive stats of any kind for the actual game. Category:Rebellion Category:Species Category:Haijhan